1. Field
The disclosure relates to a backlight unit and a display device including the backlight unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device is typically employed in electronic devices as one of user interfaces, and a flat-panel display device is widely used as the display device for light weight, slimness, low power consumption of the electronic devices.
A liquid crystal display, which is one of most widely used types of the flat-panel display device, controls an amount of light provided thereto from an exterior to display an image. In the liquid crystal display, the liquid crystal display includes a separately provided light source, i.e., a backlight unit including a backlight lamp, since the liquid crystal display is not self-emissive.
In recent, a light emitting diode (“LED”) is widely used as the light source due to the characteristics of the LED including low power consumption, environment-friendly features and slim design, for example.